


Ягодный урожай

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), K_Hisoka



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Berries, Dolls, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Photoset, Red Ribes, Strawberry, Yoshta, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020, garden
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Hisoka/pseuds/K_Hisoka
Summary: Стив и Баки в саду собирают ягоды: клубнику, красную смородину и йошту.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Челлендж Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Ягодный урожай

**Author's Note:**

> 9 фото 940*768 и 768*940, общий размер 5, 84 МБ

еще фото
    


End file.
